


The Idea of Forever

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Wedding Planner AU! Where Gulf is the wedding planner to P’Jom wedding for the end of the year. He didn’t realized that his gorgeous client is the sister to Mew, his ex from college days.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: one shots and drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140
Collections: All





	The Idea of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in Arabian: [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256012655-the-idea-of-forever)

“Gulf, don’t forget that you have to meet the client later at 1pm,” Tee Mild called him from the office.

“Ah, right,” Gulf replied as he checked his watch. “I will go back to the office right after I checked the flower arrangements.” Gulf cutted off the phone and talk to the florist and checked his to-do list and mood board for the weekend wedding. Well, seems about right. He thinks, and said a quick thank you and see you later to the florists before he went back to the office by car.

Working as a wedding planner is not as easy as people think. Gulf had to do a lot of tasks aside of dealing with the brides and grooms; checking wether their budget is suitable to their dream wedding, checking with multiple vendors within the same time, not to mention dealing with bridezillas and their mood swings... Well it might be not his dream job back in high school since he initially wanted to be a soccer player _(what a turned out of event, right)_. Nevertheless, he pretty much enjoying this job, and he surprisingly like to deal with cakes, flowers, and make people’s dream weddings’ comes true.

Also, he’s feels very honoured whenever he’ll be able to witness people’s wedding vow. Well, yes, he’s secretly a hopeless romantic, albeit he would never dare to admit it to his friends and family.

The road is surprisingly not too packed, hence the reason why he’s still early before the client’s appointment. He never expect that the client is still arrived before him, though, which took him quite a surprise.

“P’Jom, right? We already talked by the phone a few days ago,” Gulf offered to shake his hand with the stunning women that took a seat in the reserved table specifically for their wedding clients.

“Ah, hello. Gulf isn’t it? I’m sorry that I took you by surprise by coming earlier, it’s just my meeting finished quite early, and I’m excited to plan everything,” She smiled beautifully, and asked Gulf to sit down after they shake hands.

“You’re alone today, Phi? I think I will meet your fiancée as well,” Gulf said as he bring the latest wedding magazines for references to the table, his tablet, and some refreshments for his client as well.

“Oh, yes, unfortunately, he’s still working out of the country until next week, so you will be able to meet you maybe in our second or third meeting?” She sighed. “But don’t worry, my brother will accompanying me today, it’s just he’s a bit late from his previous event... Maybe he will be arriving in the next 20 minutes, I guess?”

Gulf nodded understandingly, “Ah, I see, Phi. So, following up from the references that you sent me through email last week, I think me and my team already have a few ideas for you...” Gulf gives the classy women, not much older than him his tablet that already displaying mood boards, possible venues for the event, the table setting, selected flowers arrangement, and such.

She swiped through Gulf’s company tablet attentively and paused at the wedding band references, “Actually for the music and bands, I think you don’t have to think about it because I will asked my brother to sing for my wedding.”

“Ah, I see, Phi. Maybe I will try to work together with him later to coordinate the stages and outfits.” Gulf take notes with his pen, while he could heard the glass door being opened slightly, signalling a new guest.

“Ah speaking of him, there he is.” P’Jom stand up and smiling, slightly hugging his brother, which is quite tall, probably similar height to Gulf’s, and that’s when Gulf realized that he’s not a stranger afterall. Mew Suppasit. His college senior years ago. Right.

Gulf trying to smile politely and shake the older guys’ hand, introducing himself. _Not that he will remember me, right?_ “Hello, Phi, nice to meet you, I will be helping your sister for her wedding.”

Mew turned his face slightly and pinching his eyes, as if trying to remember something. “Ah, Gulf, how are you? I didn’t know that you are working here,” He shakes Gulf’s hand.

“Phi, you know him? What a small world!” P’Jom clapped her hand.

“Yes, yes, he’s my junior in college, we never got a chance talk a lot, though. But it’s nice to know that my sister’s wedding is in good hand.” He smiled dazzlingly, still as handsome as ever. The college days Gulf beg to suffer. _Just a junior that he rarely talked to, huh._

 _*_ **

“What? Your last client is P’Mew’s little sister?” Mild surprised but laughing at the same time. _Oh, the perks of having to work with your best friends from high school that knows you from A to Z._

Gulf shrugged, “I honestly never expect that he would remember me, though. I mean— he’s like, super famous right now,”

Mild eyeing him suspiciously and grabbed his shoulder, “Don’t tell me you never get over him since college?!”

Gulf slapped Mild’s hand instantly, “It’s been 5 years, Ai’Mild. I also already in a few relationships ever since.”

“Gulf, you and P’Mew have quite a relationship back in college days. Maybe not really long— but I’m sure he won’t forget you, he never got a jerk reputation, you see? It’s also you who broke the relationship if you’re not remember it enough.” Mild pointed his fingers to Gulf.

“We’ve never been that serious after all, how come I’ve never meet his little sister before...”

“You’re sulking aren’t you?” Mild smirked, “Aiiii Gulf Kanawut, who knows that you’ve never get over the Mew Suppasit.”

“Ai Mild, shut up!”

“But maybe it’s your chance? Who knows? I heard that in gossip tabloids that P’Mew is currently single.” Which Gulf reply to him with a loud sigh and rolling eyes.

“Ai Mild, he freaking introduce me as a college junior that he rarely talked to earlier to his sister, why would I know have the chance when he’s practically a superstar and here I am, a mere wedding planner for his sister.” He snatched his bag and car keys, ready to go back to his house. “Also, I’m _sooooo_ over, like _over_ him, you see, Ai’Mild. It’s been freaking 5 years!”

Gulf could never see that Mild was mocking him behind.

***

“Kanawut Traipipattanapong?” Gulf raised his hand when his professor called his absence while they are waiting for the TA to prepare the class. He then keep writing notes for his task for other class, he overslept earlier and haven’t finish his home work for the other class. He didn’t realized that the TA keep an eye on him somehow afterwards.

Mild nudged his sides frantically, “What, Ai’Mild??” Gulf said irritatedly.

“I don’t know why, but, um. Maybe you should stop working for that task, Gulf.” Mild trying to keep his voice low, which Gulf replied in annoyance, “What’s wrong?!”

 _Snap_.

Gulf notes for the other class was being snatched by the TA. It’s nearly the end of the semester yet he haven’t remember his TA’s name yet.

“You shouldn’t do any other task during the class, Mr. Kanawut. I will wait for your detention by the end of the day.” The pale, tall and skinny TA said, as he went by with Gulf’s notes. Irritated, Gulf grumbles at how the TA is a freaking nosey to Mild.

“You’re also wrong, you know, Gulf. Calm down, calm down, I will lend my homework later, no need to fuss around here,” Knowing his best friends’ attitude very much, he knows that it’s better to calm him down right now.

“Who the hell he think he is?!” Gulf was still grumbles.

“Actually, if you really notice his class, he’s very, very kind you see. A lot of girls keep fawning around him. I think it’s the first time that I see P’Mew being that strict. He’s usually pretty laidback.”

_Huh. What is his problem with me?!_

Gulf snapped back from his dream. He trying to relieve his headache by keep knocking his head repeatedly with his knuckles.

_Sigh._

Why he have to dream the first time where he realize the existence of P’Mew? First, he really don’t like how hot-headed he was back then. He’d like to believe that the present Gulf is way more wiser and calmer. Second... _sigh_. He really don’t need to be reminded how P’Mew pursuing him back in the days. Sometimes he wonders why would P’Mew liked him when he’s practically a brat. He didn’t even like himself back then.

P’Mew might be appearing as a strict Teaching Assistant back then, but really, not even Gulf would expect that he’d took a liking to Gulf from the first day of school, and always put attention towards him, hence the reason why he would noticed that Gulf is working for another class’s task and give him a detention. What a way to catch Gulf’s attention, really. However, the truth is, P’Mew is one of the sweetest person ever, if not one of his most memorable ex ever.

 _Calm down, Gulf Kanawut_. He chanted it repeatedly as he took a breather, _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_ , like the way his yoga teacher taught him. _You can do this. You’re over him, aren’t you?_

“Ai’Gulf, here, here, here, see!!” Mild keep pointing to the gossip news in the TV when Gulf just arrived. He just looked uninterestedly until he see the TV by himself. “Wow, who knows that P’Mew is currently dating that up and coming model? She’s super pretty!! I dare say as pretty as Yaya?” Mild flapping his hands excitedly.

Huh. Gulf’s minds fumbles with a lot of emotions within that 5 seconds. It’s honestly not the first time the celebrity Mew Suppasit is in another rumour with another celebrity. It’s been 5 freaking years, of course he would went out with another people. Given his good looks, there’s a lot of girls and guys that would lining up for him, anyway. _It must be that freaking dream_. Gulf was never been this affected with his dating news before. Sigh.

He decided to ignore Mild and checking his schedule for the day in the company tablet. When he want to call the event decorator for next week’s wedding, suddenly his phone buzzed, a notice that he got a phone call from P’Jom.

“Good morning, Phi? How may I help you?”

“Gulf, I want to inform you that my fiancée will be in the city next weekend, can we met up to discuss the venues?” P’Jom announce to him excitedly.

Gulf pondered a bit, “I’m sorry, Phi... We are having four weddings next weekend... I’m not sure that I could meet you...” Gulf checking with his schedules for the weekend.

“Ah! Is any of the events took a place in one of the venues that I preferred? Maybe I could take a glimpse for a bit?” Gulf certainly not surprised with her request, since most of his clients would request the same thing so they could picture their special day more realistically.

“Ummm, I think you could come to the one in Saturday, Phi. However, I’m not sure if we could have a long meeting... maybe I only have 30 minutes max?” Gulf is unsure, one the bride in the weekend is such a hassle and perfectionist, he could already imagine that he would be running here and there next time, he barely have time to talk with P’Jom, really.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Since I don’t know when will my fiancée staying at the city again, we would like to have a short meetings with you rather than nothing. Next Saturday, right? Don’t forget to text me the time and date, okay Gulf? I will bring P’Mew as well.” She clapped her hands excitedly.

Trying to hold another sigh, Gulf trying to put his customary smile so his voice wouldn’t be as tired, “Okay, P’Jom. See you next Saturday.” He quickly jotted his sudden appointment on his tablet before he quickly run out to have a meeting with the event decorator before Mild gushing about that pretty model that P’Mew recently date.

***

“You don’t want to announce our relationship.” P’Mew put the supposed to be question as if it was a statement that he needed to reflected. He even stopped eating his favorite salmon sashimi.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Phi. Well... I don’t know... You have quite an image to hold since you’re just debuting as an actor. I don’t think it’s a good idea if we’ve come out publicly with our relationship.” Gulf trying to avoid Mew’s stares by playing with his rice with his chopstick. When he feels that Mew want to talk back, Gulf added, “Also, I’m practically nothing? I’m just a mere college student...,” _I don’t want to be judged by the public._

Gulf could feel how Mew trying to content his angers. He might be not the hot headed one in the relationship, but when Mew feels Gulf is starting to not make any sense, he showed who’s taking control in their relationship.

“Listen, Gulf, I don’t care what people say, really.”

“But, P’Mew, I don’t want my privacy to be disturbed by strangers. I hope you respect my decision?” _He even not coming out as a bi to all of his friends. Why should stranger knows about his private matters?_

At this, Mew sighed and continue to eat his sashimi albeit he loss his appetite already.

Honestly, this is not the first time where Gulf trying to hide their relationship. Well, at first Mew thought that it’s just phase since he is Gulf’s first boyfriend, and he’s not ready yet to come out with his closest one. But— _it’s been a couple of years?_ Also, Mew really don’t care if people would judge him, since he’d like to believe that people that would support him, will support him no matter who he dates, no matter what his life choices are. Did Gulf never realized how pretty he is? How come he’s just a ‘mere college student’.

“So, what I’m saying is P’Mew, I’d like to keep what’s private, _private_. You’ve also got a reputation to hold, I would like to see you as a successful actor on top of everything. We can keep our private matters and our works separately, aren’t we?”

If Gulf could know how Mew always want to flaunts him as his precious boyfriend to everyone— _to his family, his mom, dad, his little sister, to his cutest dog, his friends, his fans...._ He hates how this matter always put their relationship in a straught.

***

The dreaded Saturday is finally come and Gulf is glad that so far nothing’s going wrong with the decoration, flowers, catering, wedding cake, and the bride is relatively calmer than a few days ago. Gulf would like to believe the yoga class that he suggested her to took to improve her diet and health is also doing great to her emotion.

The family and guests are also doing great while waiting for the event to start. However, Gulf don’t want to jinx anything so he don’t want to relax early and stay alert for everything.

“Gulf, hi!” P’Jom tapped his shoulder from behind. If the everyday P’Jom is already stunning, today with formal dress to respect today’s wedding, she looks dashing. Gulf couldn’t imagine how lovely she would look like in her wedding dress.

“Good afternoon, P’Jom”, Gulf smile more kinder than usual because he relatively glad that so far everything went well.

“So, here’s my fiancée, P’Tin,” Gulf shakes his hand with the equally stunning man, very compatible to P’Jom, as expected. They must be coming from similar family background. Their royal vibes and elegance couldn’t lie. The exhanged _‘Nice to meet you’s_ before P’Jom moves to her brother, “And you already meet P’Mew before.” Gulf just nodded to Mew’s direction with enough respect. _They are just a mere junior and senior in college isn’t it?_

“Please follow me, Phi,” Gulf said with his customary smile to P’Jom and his fiancée to avoid having to talk with Mew.

“Well, actually this place is one of the most comfortable venue for big outdoor wedding since the air circulation is pretty good, and the indoor part is also beautiful, the brides and grooms’ family tend to like having to take their family pictures there, and the facilities are pretty great. It’s also near the center of the city, so the guest wouldn’t take a long time to come here,” Gulf introduce the place as he inspects if there’s anything goes wrong with the staffs and decoration.

“So pretty, indeed,” P’Jom said in awe.

“However, P’Jom, since I noticed that you would like to have a rustic theme, I don’t think that this venue is “rustic” enough. Maybe you could think about it beforehand.” Gulf explained before Mild calling for him. He excuses himself for a bit before coming to Mild, realizing that the bride asking for him. He asked P’Jom if it was okay if Mild is the one who would take his place instead to introduce the place, and he excuse himself before he went to the bride’s room, not realizing that a certain pair of eyes keep following his movement.

Thank God the first wedding comes to an end relatively smooth, everything went well, though by the time he finished and decided to move to the other event, he just realized that he forgot about his appointment with P’Jom and his fiancée. When they left the first venue and Gulf drove his car, Mild just casually said that everything went well with her earlier, and that they understand that Gulf was busy.

“But, Gulf, listen.”  
“What?”  
“P’Mew was asking about you earlier...”  
Gulf glad that his driving skills is pretty great, so he wouldn’t accidentally break something when he listen to this information. Trying to keep calm, he asked as if he’s not affected, “Why would he asked about me?”  
“I don’t know... maybe because you haven’t keep in contact with him for the past years...”  
“I’m sure it’s just out of politeness because her sister was there,” He’s trying to keep focus to the road.  
“He asked me while we’re in distance with her sister... I don’t think that he want her sister to hear about this...”  
“What the hell is he want,” Gulf grumbles, hate that his hot-headed side is back, “I mean he’s already got a pretty girlfriend, isn’t he?”  
“As for that... I don’t think that he actually date her, maybe it’s just a rumour.”  
Gulf’s eyebrows knotted when he heard about this.  
“But you’re really sure about this last week, Ai’Mild.”  
“I don’t know, it’s just a hunch, because when he asked about you...” Mild stopped and said, “Nothing, forget about it, let’s stay focus for the next event.”

Yeah, right, as if Gulf could totally do that when his best friend break the news to him.

As the last wedding went by, Gulf decided to drink the reserved wine since everything is over. He needed this, but not too much since tomorrow he still get another multiple weddings to handle. He stares at the night in the balcony, trying to calm about everything, yet thinking and reflects about it.

He himself realized that P'Mew’s sudden appearance bothered his peaceful life. Maybe because his unresolved feelings towards him, dare he admit; or because as the time went by, his past lover is grow more stunning as ever. Well, he never really follow his career as a celebrity, though — _thank God he doesn’t have to suffer_ — because his job keeping him busy to think about the showbiz and entertainment industry. Heck, he don’t even have time to watch television because his work is so goddamn tiring that when he have off time, he just went hibernate and sleep all day. Like his wish for the next Monday.

One part of him glad because it seems like P'Mew is already reaching what he’s dreaming for years ago, and yet he’s a bit sad that he’s not being a part of it. Gulf just sighed and sipped his wine slowly when he realized that Mild is come to his sides after he talk to the bride’s family.

“What are you doing alone in the balcony? Drinking a wine, nonetheless, such a professional,” Mild says mockingly.

“Let a guy live, the wedding for the day is already ends,” Gulf laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Thinking about him, aren’t you?”

Gulf just stay silent.

“Gulf, I think you should talk properly to him.” Mild trying to locked his eyes to Gulf, but he avoided Mild’s stares. “See? You barely talk to him, yet you already think so much about him.”

“Well, I don’t—,”

“Listen, Gulf, we both know that you’ve never really over him, even if you already have multiple relationship afterwards, nothing come as memorable as P’Mew, right? You even staying as friends with one of your ex as if nothing’s really happened between you guys, but with P’Mew— just a few casual talks and stares, you’ve been pondering your life like a monk for the past few days,” Mild snapped at him, and he really couldn’t reply anything to him afterwards.

“See? A proper talk is what you guys both need. Alas, I don’t know if you will be back to him or not, but liking it or not, if you want to properly resolve your feelings towards him, either ended it or not, I think you should talk to him.”

Gulf just keep sipping his wine.

“Ai’ this guyyyyy,” Mild moving his hand aimlessly in the air, as if he’s giving up on Gulf. “Just so you know, P’Mew been asking for your number earlier, and I give it to him. So, be prepared.”

When Gulf want to retorted back, Mild screaming one last time, “You guys are helpless!!!”

***

It’s finally his day off and his phone just keep ringing nonstop he really wish to throw his phone away if it’s not costs him thousand of dollars. He just want to have his beautiful sleep after the dreaded weekend, for Goddamn sake! “What?” He snapped, knowing that if someone calls him during his day off, it wouldn’t be his clients.

“Good morning, sunshineee!” Mild said a bit too cheerfully at this time of the day. Gulf really wishes that he could smacked his bestfriend’s head, ”I forgot to tell you yesterday, Ai’Gulf, my dear. P’Jom asked to meet with you again tomorrow since his fiancée will be away again next Wednesday.”

Gulf literally wanted to cry, “But it’s also my day off, Ai’Mild....”

“Just change your day off to Wednesday, you didn’t have any important appointment with client in Wednesday, aren’t you? I will tell the boss later.”

“You cruel,” Gulf grumbles.  
“You love me,” Mild said cheerfully. “And anyway, Gulf, don’t forget to dress prettily tomorrow, P’Mew is also coming.”  
“Ai’hiaaaa, Mild!!!!!”  
“Love you, too!”

And then the line is cutted off. Gulf put his arm on top of his eyes and sighed. _Well, he guess he couldn’t avoid it any longer isn’t it?_ Liking it or not, his best friend is right, he needed to talk with P’Mew, resolve everything because they both know that they broke up not because they were no longer love each other, but because of builded up misunderstandings.

***

The next morning, Gulf went to the cake shop where his appointment took place with P’Jom. Mild told him that she owned the cake shop, and she would like Gulf to give opinion regarding the cake decoration that would be suitable for the wedding. He parked his car in the pretty, pastel coloured cake shop and went in. The waitress direct him to the reserved table where surprise, surprise, the Mew Suppasit already seat in.

“Morning, Phi,” He nodded his head awkwardly. “Um... P’Jom...?”

“Uh, she said that she have urgent meeting earlier, so she will be late for another 30 minutes, sorry, Gulf.” He said as he pushed his seat behind and asked Gulf to seat in front of him. Gulf sit awkwardly, and confused on where to stare.

“It’s okay, Phi. Maybe I will continue my work a little bit while waiting for P’Jom,” Gulf said as he opened his tablet, deciding to find references for his meeting next Friday.

“Wait,” Mew said as he touch Gulf’s hand that holds the tablet. “I think— we should talk properly, Gulf. About us.” He stares to Gulf’s eyes trying to lock his eyes with him. Gulf just keep silent even though he couldn’t avoid Mew’s stares anymore. Noticing that Gulf won’t talk anytime soon, Mew started, “I— Uhm, the rumour between me and that model is non-sense. It’s just a publicity stunt that her company create because we will be starring together in a drama next year.”

“Why are you telling me this, Phi?” Gulf avoiding his eyes again.  
“Gulf... Listen, I’ve heard everything from Mild, and... _I hope I still got a chance with you?_ ” This successfully make Gulf move his eyes to Mew’s again.  
“Phi...”  
“I don’t know about you, but for me personally, even though I already have multiple relationship after you, but... Nothing’s quite the same as you, you know? And I’m practically tired to comparing them to you.”

Gulf just stares to Mew’s dark brown orbs. He honestly missed this. Missing staring at Mew’s eyes, missing his touches... He gulped and instead staring at the table dejectedly. “I guess I couldn’t lie that you’re also affecting me just the same, Phi. It’s just... sometimes I also wondered, what if those misunderstandings keep repeating itself? I will be tired and you will be tired as well because of those misunderstandings. We’re both hot headed in some ways or another. And... I’m afraid that you will be wasting your time with me when you would have the possibility to meet someone else.”

Gulf could feel Mew reaching for his other hand and tighten his hold. “Gulf, look at me.” When he finally stare at Mew’s eyes, then he continues. “Maybe you will find it cheesy or everything but, the moment I see you back in university days, where you barely realized that I existed, I already have my eyes on you. And when we are finally together, I’d like to believe that we’re really meant for each other. Maybe you have that insecurities on what people would see on us, or your privacy matters, but to me it’s not an issue that we couldn’t fix. You also realized that our misunderstandings also started with the way you prefer everything about us to keep in the private, right? I’m also sure that you were disappointed at me when I said to my sister that you’re just my junior when in fact it’s far from that.”

Gulf just nodded his head dejectedly. “You see, Gulf, for me, it’s my way of protecting you. You’ve never wanted us for publicly announce our relationship back then because of your insecurities. And I still don’t know up to this day if you already coming out to your family or not, I really don’t know how you will be reacting should I introduce you to Jom as my ex that I want to try to pursue again,” Mew kissed Gulf’s knuckles. _Oh, how he missed this old guy’s cheesiness and touches._

“Most of all,” Mew continues. “I’m sad that I didn’t know that you chose this career path, that I have to know it through Jom’s wedding. I mean, if we’re still together, I will know why you choose this path instead of your dream in university, I will never judge you, you know right? But it saddened me that I’ve lost that opportunity to be with you, to listen for your opinions and reasoning in every steps you take.” _If only you know I’m sad that I’ve missed the opportunity to be by your side throughout your ups and downs, Phi..._

Though Gulf said it in his heart, he’d like to believe that Mew always understand him, that he somehow have that telepathy ability to know what happened in Gulf’s chaotic mind.

“So, what you say? How about we’re trying out to be together again?” Mew kissed his knuckles again repetitively, and Gulf laughs because it tickles. “Okay, Phi, let’s try again.” _Gulf would never believed how Mew’s been missing his smile and laughs._

***

The long awaited wedding that being held by the end of the year, finally took places in one of the most gorgeous outdoor venue in southern part of Bangkok. It might be not the first one that Gulf suggested, but though this venue is far from the heart of the city, the place is perfect for P’Jom rustic yet elegant outdoor dream wedding.

When he checked the flower arrangements in the long dining table he could feel suddenly Mew hugged him from behind. He just laughs lightly because he’s already used to his clingy boyfriend acts, “P’Mew, you’d better rehearse right now, the band is waiting for you.”

“Not before I kissed your cheeks.” Mew said as he quickly kissed Gulf’s cheeks and storms out to the band’s way.

Mild that been seeing them from a far walking to Gulf and shuddered, “Such a PDA for the Gulf Kanawut that always want to keep his relationship a private thing, I see.”

“You, out of all people, shouldn’t talk about that. If it's not for you I wouldn’t be ended up back together with him in the first place,” Gulf snapped to his friends, though in fact he’s being in his happiest state in years at the moment.

“Say, _‘Thank you, Tee Mild’_ ,” Mild smiling to Gulf’s face mockingly. Gulf replying him by smacking his head with the small tree branches, a part of the flower decoration in the table and took the part back in the right place afterwards. _You see, he’s still a proper wedding planner, after all_. Nevertheless, he’s really glad that everything went well so far. His job, and also his love life. Ever since he decided to open up to everyone a bit about his private matters, it put a peace in Gulf’s heart. And also, he already approving Mew’s request to publicly announce his relationship. They haven’t give information who the hell is the one that Mew’s date, but at least the public already know that Mew is currently in a relationship with his boyfriend.

When P’Jom asked him to meet her in the bride’s room, he quickly went there to checked if anything’s went wrong. He knocked the door and P’Jom asked him to come in. Her mom and Chopper also together with her. He nodded his head with respect to them and asked if anything’s wrong. “No, no, everything went well so far! I just want to show you my pretty dress!” She turned around to show her beautiful dress, which makes P’Jom looked like a princess in 1950s with her vintage style wedding dress, she’s as beautiful as Grace Kelly in Gulf’s opinion. Her appearance, complete with the head crown accessories and all, is very suitable with the rustic theme wedding, she’s indeed the princess of the day.

“You’re very dashingly stunning, P’Jom, I’m sure your husband couldn’t wait to meet you.” Gulf said truthfully.

“What a way to steal your future in-law’s heart, Gulf! Right, Mama? Chopper?” She said to her mom and her family pet dog beside her. Her mom just giggled while she pet the dog. “Enough bothering Gulf with his work, Jom, let him be.”

“It’s okay, auntie.” Gulf smiled. Sometimes he asked himself why would he want to keep everything in private back then when in fact everyone are supporting his relationship with P’Mew. P’Mew’s family specifically, been welcoming Gulf as if he’s a part of their family ever since they announce their relationship to his family that full with P’Jom’s _“I knew it!!! He’s the one that you always told me back then when you’re a TA, isn’t it?!”_

“Okay, um, just call me if anything’s wrong P’Jom, auntie, I will be back to check for everything,” Gulf nodded and before he went out, P’Jom comes to him and whispered, “Later when I throw the flower bouquet, don’t forget to catch it, okay? I will throw it to your direction.”

Gulf’s having a mild panic attack when P’Jom said that, _“Um— Phi—,”_ However, P’Jom just patted his shoulders and said, “Relax, Gulf, everything is not as hard as you think. Don’t overthink and just let everything comes to its place, okay?” She winked, “It’s your special privilege, nong Gulf, I won’t even throw it to any of my bridesmaids,” and then she shushed him to go back checking everything.

Gulf went flabbergasted but of course, well, P’Jom is right. Overthink kills. It even ended his relationship with P’Mew back then. Therefore he tends to let anything goes with the flows afterwards. Even if he catches the bouquet, it doesn’t need to happened right now, right? Not that he never imagine that someday he will live together with P’Mew, right?

He decided to keep his mind busy until the event started. As everything comes out beautifully, the decoration, the flower arrangements; complete with his favorite silver dollar leafs and lily of the valley that would never fails to give rustic looks while adding elegance to the whole look. The lighting, acoustic music, and everything also comes out perfect, and most importantly it’s not raining, since it’s an outdoor event. The guest started to coming one by one and the family greets them one by one, P’Mew put a hand on his lower back and bring him to greet the guest as well while he whispered, ”You’re a part of the family, you know. Let Tee Mild inspects everything for a while.” Which Gulf replied with an amused laughs.

Of course, as expected he got the bouquet afterwards, which totally didn’t surprised Mew as if he already knows it, since he just smiles knowingly. Sometimes Gulf wondered if he asked P’Jom to throw it to his way. Nevertheless, as the night goes by, the stars get brightens up, and the way both of their eyes twinkle under the stars, it seems that they knew it, even without any spoken words, that they both have the same dream towards the future their relationship.

Mew kissed his knuckles, and kissed his forehead slowly, and then looking right into Gulf’s eyes, as if the time stopped. “Will you be my forever, Gulf Kanawut?” Gulf never realized that this short question could bring up his tears right on the inner corner of his eyes. He understand why there are no rings, it doesn’t really matter because Gulf still have this doubts and Mew also understand him and trying to keep things slow. _However, it doesn’t mean that they won’t be together forever, right?_

Gulf answered with nods and his tears just runs out through his cheeks unknowingly while he chuckled— _overwhelmed with the whole feelings and emotions albeit he kinda expecting it sooner or later_. Mew chuckled and grabbed his lover’s chin to kiss him with one of the most sweetest kiss amongst their whole relationship.

_Everything is enough for them right now._

It doesn’t have to be happening rather quickly, because there is no “finish line”, it’s not a freaking race, and they decided to take their own path, their own pace, whatever that they could to make this relationship wholesome and happier.

So that the word _“forever”_ could be their thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I’m back with another cheesy fic 🙈🙈🙈🙈 it’s just way too much fluff for the day, lmao sorry. And also sorry for the grammar mistakes since it’s unbeta’ed 🙏🏻🙏🏻.
> 
> However, I hope you guys like the cheesy side of Mew Suppasit and Gulf Kanawut ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> P.S: This work is for my friend @orangefluff21 that's always supporting me with whatever things that I wrote from day 1 🥺❤️


End file.
